


Cinnamon Bunnies

by papyruswiki



Series: Goatbun Week 2020 [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Goatbun Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:08:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25837819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/papyruswiki/pseuds/papyruswiki
Summary: A mysterious stranger visits QC's shop as she's closing things up for the night.
Relationships: Snowdin Shopkeeper/Toriel (Undertale)
Series: Goatbun Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1874842
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Cinnamon Bunnies

It was the end of a rather long and uneventful day for QC—a day of mostly restocking shelves in her shop while a few customers browsed. Recently, most days had been like this, and it was starting to worry QC. The longer monsters were trapped in the Underground, the more hopeless and weary they became. Faces that had once visited the shop near daily had stopped showing up. QC’s business was beginning to suffer for it. As she put some Cinnamon Bunnies on the day-old pastry stand, she wondered how much longer she could keep this up.

Just as she was about to close up for the night, the bell at the door rang, and a figure shrouded in a black cloak, tall enough that they needed to stoop to get through the doorway, came in. They stopped when they noticed QC locking up the back room. “Oh, I did not realize your shop was closing… I will come back tomorrow,” said a soft female voice, and the figure turned to leave.

“No, honey, it’s alright. Business was slow today, I could use another customer.” QC smiled and put the keys to the shop in her pocket. “Please, feel free to take a gander.”

Silently the figure moved about the shop, studying all the wares QC sold, her face hidden beneath the hood of her cloak. She lingered over the Cinnamon Bunnies on the day-old pastry stand in particular. “Do children like these?” she asked eventually.

“Like ‘em? They love ‘em! Once upon a time, I could hardly keep them stocked,” QC chuckled. Then she sighed. “Of course, it’s been a while since I got good business… monsters are having less kids these days and almost everyone is struggling financially. Though you already know that.”

“I… did not realize just how bad it has become.” The figure straightened and cleared her throat. “I, ah, live in New Home, you see… I do not leave often.”

QC didn’t know much about the Capital, having never visited, but she had heard the people there tended to do better than those out in the country. “I see.”

The figure looked back toward the pastry stand. “Only 15G for one of these?” she asked.

“Normally they’re 25G, but if they’re older than a day I mark ‘em down.”

The figure deliberated, then scooped every Cinnamon Bunny into a large satchel she pulled out from her cloak. She then pulled out a mid-size sack, which jingled with coins. She came over to QC and put the whole sack in her paws. “Please keep the change.”

QC’s eyes were just about bugging out of her head. “Oh, I—I couldn’t possibly take all this—”

“Please. I do not have much use for it.” The figure’s great white paws disappeared under the cloak.

QC gripped the sack tightly, hardly daring to believe her luck. “Well—thank you, then,” she said weakly.

The figure lifted her head to smile, and QC caught a glimpse of her face—a dark eye, floppy ears, and sharp fangs. For a split second she could have sworn the figure was a boss monster, but impossible—Asgore was the only one left, as the queen had disappeared long ago.

But she had to wonder.

The figure turned to leave.

“Wait!” QC cried out, startling even herself. “Will you come back?”

The figure hesitated for a brief moment. “I do not know,” she said finally, heavily. Her head lifted again, and for the second time QC saw the fangs. “I wish I could give you a better answer.” She left the shop.

QC rushed to the door and watched the figure shamble off into the snow. She didn’t know why, but she felt some sort of connection to the mysterious stranger who had just bought a small fortune’s worth of Cinnamon Bunnies. _I feel like I should know her,_ she thought. _My only guess is… no, it can’t be._

But the thoughts wouldn’t leave QC’s mind—not as she put the gold away in the cash register, nor as she locked up the shop, nor as she walked home.

Eventually, as she was getting ready for bed, she decided to try not to worry about it. She had enough to worry about as it was—though, she remembered with a smile, money was no longer one of those things, at least for now.

Still, one last thought lingered as she drifted off to sleep that night.

_I wonder if I’ll ever see her again._

**Author's Note:**

> long time no see, y'all! I've been taking a rather unexpected break from writing this summer and now I'm back to participate in Goatbun Week on tumblr!
> 
> Day 1's prompt was "shop."
> 
> this isn't really romantic, but I had a first-meeting kind of thing in mind here. I also went with a "what if Toriel left the Ruins to see what's been going on" scenario, though there's nothing in canon to support this. I just thought it would be fun.
> 
> leave a comment if you enjoyed!
> 
> **lesbianpapyrus:** my UT/DR tumblr (yes I FINALLY got that url)  
>  **@lesbianpapyrus** my personal twitter


End file.
